Harry Potter Chapters
by Voldy The No Nosed Wizard
Summary: 198 chapters for the Harry Potter Chapter Competition.
1. PS Chapter 1: The Boy Who Lived

**A/N For the Harry Potter Chapter Competition, Philosopher's Stone, chapter one, The Boy Who Lived. Also for the Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt, write you NOtp (Drarry). Enjoy and review!**

* * *

_~~Write about Harry Potter~~_

* * *

Harry looked at him. Draco looked back.

"Hullo." Harry said. Draco got right to it. He pulled Harry into a kiss, running his hand in Harry's dark hair. Harry kissed him back with just as much passion and love.

"I love you." Draco said as they pulled apart.

"I love you too."


	2. PS Chapter 2: The Vanishing Glass

**A/N Another Hermione diary entry because I love writing them! For the Harry Potter Chapter Challenge, Philosopher's Stone, chapter two, the vanishing glass. For the Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt, write about a muggle-born. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

_~~Write about accidental magic~~_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_No, I am not closer to finding out what happened a few days ago, but it happened again! Not exactly the same thing but almost. A table caught on fire this time! Why are all these weird thing happening? I have got to find out! It is driving me insane!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_


	3. PS Chapter 3:The Letters From No One

**A/N For the Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt, write a letter fic. For the Harry Potter Chapter Challenge, Philosopher's Stone, chapter three, The Letters From No One. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

_~~Write about someone getting a letter~~_

* * *

_Dear... myself,_

_I'm writing this because I want you to know what I think about a letter I got in the mail. It was a letter saying that I was a witch and that I could go to this magical school. And it came by owl! I don't know whether to go or not. It seems like a great learning experience but it could be dangerous You probably know if I went or not. That's all._

_Love,_

_Yourself _


	4. PS Chapter 4: The Keeper of the Keys

**A/N As always for the Harry Potter Chapter Challenge, Philosiphor's Stone, Chapter four, The Keeper of the keys. Also for the Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt, write about someone in the Riddle era who's not Tom. Review and enjoy!**

* * *

_~~Write about Hagrid~~_

* * *

Hagrid took a deep breath and stepped in. Nothing seemed to be running at him. Yet. He ventured deeper and he tripped over a tree root. Something was running at him. He screamed. The thing stopped and held out a hand. Hagrid didn't take it but looked at the creature. It was a centaur. Hagrid scrambled to is feet.

"Hello."

"Hello. I am Firenze. Who are you?"

"I- I'm Rubes Hagrid."

"Nice to meet you," Firenze said, "Are you at Hogwarts?" Hagrid nodded. "Ah, we always enjoy the youngsters. Hope to see you again. But for now you should head back to the castle." Firenze saluted him. Hagrid smiled and saluted back.

"See you later." He said walking away.


	5. PS Chapter 5:Diagon Alley

**A/N For the Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt, write a golden-trio fic. For the Harry Potter Chapter Challenge, Philosopher's Stone, chapter five, Diagon Alley. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

_~~Write about someone being amazed by something new~~_

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_Wow. It's been about seven years since I've written in you. But I just had to. Harry and Ron would just be surprised at me and... I don't know what. But I'm truly fascinated by the Horcruxes. I know they're bits of his soul but still. To just think of that! And it's so clever. But not clever enough. To be honest you should just make Horcruxes into little tiny things, like an old shoe, or a tin can, that no one will ever guess. Such a fool. _

_Love,_

_Hermione_


	6. PS Chapter 6: The Journey From 9 34

**A/N For the Harry Potter Chapter Challenge, Philosopher's stone, chapter six, ****The Journey From Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Also for the Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt, write a next-gen fic. Also for Divination Class, write about the next gen using family and careless. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

_~~Write about someone making new friends~~_

* * *

Lily knocked sadly on the compartment door. Hugo, her best friend since birth, ditched her.

"Come in!" called a voice from inside. Lily walked in. A girl with platinum blond hair was sitting there, reading a book. The girl looked up. "Hello. I'm Lily Chin. Who are you?" Lily looked at her in surprise.

"You're Lily?" she nodded.

"Yea but you can call me Lil. So who are you?"

"Lily Potter." Lil smiled.

"Cool! What's your family like?" Lily grinned and sat down.

"Huge." Lil laughed.

"Mine is small."

"Who's in your's?" Lily asked. "You go first because mine will take forever."

"Okay... Well I have a older sister who's in her seventh year. Her name is Lara. Then there's my only cousins, Finn and Jake. They're twins on my mom's side and they are reckless and careless, but I still love them." Lily looked at Lil weirdly when she finished.

"You only have two cousins? Sorry it's just that I have," Lily did a quick count in her head, "I have six, plus two brothers, plus four people who are like family. James and Albus are my brothers. Victore, Dom, Louis, Lucy, Molly, Roxi, Fred, Rose and Hugo are my cousins. My mum used to have six brothers."

"Used to?" Lil asked.

"One of them died in the war."

"Oh I'm sorry." The train stopped and the two girls got up.

"I have a question." Lil said. Lily turned to her.

"Yea?"

"Friends forever?" Lil asked uncertain. Lily smiled.

"Friends forever."


	7. PS Chapter 7: The Sorting Hat

**A/N This is going to be my longest story ever. 198 chapters. One hundred. Ninety. Eight. I'm in a competition/challenge on the HPFC. It's called Harry Potter Chapter Competition. I'm doing the insane version which means I'm doing a oneshot for every chapter in all the HP books. I'm doing this out of order starting with the seventh chapter, first book. Also it's for the Next Gen Sorting Hat Challenge where I have to write about Teddy being sorted with the word doubt. Also for the If You Dare challenge with prompt number one-thirty-eight, choices. Here I go!**

* * *

~~_Write about someone being sorted._~~

* * *

Teddy looked around at the Great Hall. He looked at the Hufflepuff table where his mum sat long ago. He turned to the Gryffindor table where his dad sat, scared. Where would he go? He wanted to be in Gryffindor like his dad or Hufflepuff like his mum but he didn't have the heart for any house. He was no way going to be in Slytherin and he wasn't smart. He didn't know if he was loyal or brave though. He stepped up to the stool, his head still swimming with doubts, and put on the hat.

"And where do you think you're going to be?" the hat asked.

_'I don't know. At least somewhere.'_

"You really don't care?"

_'Yup.'_

"Even if I put you in Slytherin?"

_'I don't want to be but I'll grow to like it.'_

"You are very odd, Teddy Lupin."

_'I've been told. What is my house?' _Teddy asked, impatiently.

"Let's see. There are some interesting choices Not there. No not there either. Yes there is good. Yes okay I have made my discussion."

_'Where?!'_

"You are now in... GRYFFINDOR!" Teddy sat there for a second before getting up and going to the Gryffindor table, grinning ear to ear.

* * *

**A/N don't forget to review!**


	8. PS Chapter 14: Norbert the NR

**A/N for the Harry Potter Chapter Competition, Philosopher's Stone, chapter fourteen, Norbert The Norwegian Ridgeback. Also for the Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt, write a fic ending with, no one would ever know. Also for the If You Dare Challenge, prompt seventy, seeking. Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

_~~Write about Hagrid's love for dangerous animals~~_

* * *

Hagrid snuck his treasure inside his hut. He finally got what he had been seeking for years. A dragon egg. He placed it into a pot and put it over a fire. He watched there for a few minutes, a tear in his eye. This was his child, his baby. He would call him... Henry. No, too common. Frank? Kevin? George? All bad. Then he gasped. He found the perfect name. Norbert. He thought he heard scuffling outside. He quickly turned off the fire and closed the window curtains. After counting to twenty he turned the fire back on. This dragon was surely not allowed. No one would ever know.


	9. CoS Chapter 2: Dobby

**A/N For the Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt, write a crack pairing (Dobby/sock). For the Harry Potter Chapter Challenge, Chamber of Secrets, chapter two, Dobby's warning. For the If You Dare challenge, prompt twelve, socks. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

_~~Write about Dobby~~_

* * *

So many socks to chose from. However would Dobby chose? There was red and yellow and green and brown and scarlet and black and ocher and peach and ruby and olive and violet and fawn and lilac and gold and chocolate and mauve and cream and crimson and silver and rose and azure and lemon and russet and gray and purple and white and pink and orange and blue. So he made a compromise.

* * *

Dobby was stumbling around when he bumped into Harry. Harry looked at him and widened his eyes.

"You look...nice Dobby." Harry said. Dobby decided to wear _all _ of his socks.

"Thank you sir. Dobby just couldn't decided which socks to wear so Dobby wore all of them." Harry nodded slowly.

"Okay. Well it was nice bumping into you."

"And Dobby's socks."


	10. CoS Chapter 4: At Florish and Blotts

**A/N For the Harry Potter Chapters Challenge, Chamber of Secrets, chapter four, At Florish and Blotts. Also for the Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt, write a journal/diary fic. Enjoy and review.**

* * *

_~~Write about Hermione~~_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Another strange thing happened today. A mean boy was teasing me and suddenly his hair caught on fire! It was okay because there was a hose nearby, but still very very weird. I will find out about this!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_


	11. CoS Chapter 6: Gilderoy Lockhart

**A/N For the Harry Potter Chapter Challenge, Chamber of Secrets, chapter six, Gilderoy Lockhart. Also for the Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt, write a rhyming poem. Enjoy and review! **

* * *

_~~Write about Gilderoy~~_

* * *

Gilderoy, oh Gilderoy, your eyes are so blue.

Gilderoy, oh Gilderoy, everyone wants to be you.

Gilderoy, oh Gilderoy, when you smile,

Gilderoy, oh Gilderoy, it shine for a mile.

Gilderoy, oh Gilderoy, your hair is so curled.

Gilderoy, oh Gilderoy, you're the best person in the world.


	12. CoS Chapter 16: The Heir of Slytherin

**A/N For the If You Dare Challenge with prompt one hundred-forty-three, castle. Also for the Harry Potter Chapter Competition Chamber of Secrets, chapter sixteen, The Heir of Slytherin. Also for the Disney Character Competition in the villans, Jafar, write about Voldemort. Also for the Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt, write about a half-blood. The Sorting Hat song was found on the internet by some guy on the internet named Ben_Games. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_~~Write about Tom Riddle~~_

* * *

Tom gasped as he saw the castle. It was _beautiful. _He wiped away a tear from his eye. This was going to be his home. His first ever home. As he got out of the boat Professor Dumbledore greeted them. Dumbledore explained to them the sorting ceremony.

"You will either be in Gyffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Once you are sorted you shall sit alongside your housemate, which will be the ones clapping." They were led into the hall and there sat four tables, lined with people. Tom looked around. Slythering, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

Dumbledore placed a hat on a stool at the front of the room. The hat opened it's brim and sang:

_"First years, the moment has come;  
It's time for me to decide,  
Which house you will fare best in,  
And this, you may be surprised._

_Before the time of present,_  
_When our ancestors walked the halls,_  
_The founders discerned a problem with those offspring yet to come,_  
_"When our time has come and we leave this place, who will decide the houses our students will be placed?"_

_Hufflepuff spoke out, "I will find someone to take our place, and they will burden their fate"_  
_Ravenclaw spoke out "I will create a test, and their brains will be those to decide"_  
_Slytherin spoke out "I will teach the lot to be one house, and equals all shall become"_

_It was Gryffindor who was the best, he took of his hat and cast a spell,_  
_And for once the quaralls of the four, farewell._  
_"The sorting hat will put the students in their rightful place"_

_The famous founders, years ago,_  
_Bequeathed me with this task,_  
_A thousand years I've carried out their will,_  
_And experienced I have become,_

_I know what you'll make of your magical careers,_  
_You cannot hide your thoughts from me,_  
_I'll put you all where you belong,_  
_In this sorting ceremony."_

The Hall broke out in applause. Tom clapped along with them but he didn't mean it. He thought the song was terrible. Gryffindor was not the best. He was the worst. Tom didn't pay attention to the other kids' sorting. Why should he? But then he was called up.

"Riddle, Tom." Tom sauntered up and placed the hat on his head.

**Why hello.**

_Hello._

**What an interesting mind you have.**

_Why are you looking into my mind!?_

**To find out which house if for you.**

_Slytherin._

**Slytherin?**

_It is obviously the best. And I don't appreciate you saying that Gryffindor was._

**I don't write the songs, I merely preform them.**

_Then who does?_

**This one was by Professor Dumbledore.**

_Was Dumbledore in Gryffindor?_

**Professor**** Dumbledore. And yes he was. You are quite smart. How about Ravnclaw?**

_I want to be in Slytherin!_

**Very loyal to Slytherin. Hufflepuff?**

_No, no, no! I want to be in Slytherin!_

**Hmmm. I'm not sure if that's right for you.**

_It is! Just put me there._

**Ok. If you are sure I'll put you in **"SLYTHERIN!"


	13. GoF Chapter 4: Back to the Burrow

**A/N For the Harry Potter Chapter Competition, Goblet of Fire, chapter four, Back to the Burrow. Also for the Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt, write your OTP (Bill/Victore [as in father/daughter]). Enjoy and review!**

* * *

_~~Write about Bill or Charlie Weasley~~_

* * *

Bill looked down at his beautiful, new daughter. She was going to grow up like Harry. Bill chuckled at the thought. She looked like her mum but with his eyes. His eyes. A tear fell from his eye. She was his. His daughter. And he would love her forever.


	14. OotP Chapter 5:Grimmuald Place

**A/N For the Harry Potter Chapter Competition, Order of the Phoenix, chapter four, Number Twelve Grimmuald Place. Also for the Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt, write a slash fic(Wolfstar). Enjoy and review!**

* * *

_~~Write about any Black~~_

* * *

James was pushing Sirius towards Remus.

"No I- stop- he's my best mate- what if- I can't." were Sirius's protests.

"Yes you can. He won't think any different of you if he says no. Just go!" James said, giving Sirius a final push. He was now in front of Remus.

"Hi, Remus."

"Hi Sirius." Remus said looking at his book. Sirius looked down.

"Wouldyouliketogoonadatewithme?" He said fast.

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to... go onadatewithme?" Remus looked up.

"You.. want me.. to go on... a date with you?" Sirius nodded. Remus got up and hugged Sirius and gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

"I would love to."


	15. OotP Chapter 14: Percy and Padfoot

**A/N for the Fanfiction Scavenger hunt write a drabble of one hundred words. Also for the Harry Potter chapter challenge Order of the Phoenix, chapter fourteen, Percy and Padfoot.**

* * *

_~~Write About Sirius~~_

* * *

The curse hit Sirius and he was falling.

_Sirius prying open his window, trying not to make a sound. He got it open but his parents were running into the room. Sirius hopped out the window and flew away, laughing, on his broom._

_Sirius was thirteen now and it was Christmas time. Remus was about to leave but Sirius sat him down.  
"We know you're a werewolf." James said getting straight to the point. Sirius held back a laugh at Remus's face._

_Sirius was looking at Harry and he saw something in his eyes. Acceptance._

Then he died.


	16. OotP Chapter 22: St Mungo

**A/N for the Harry Potter Chapter Competition, Order of the Phoenix, chapter twenty-two, ****St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Also for If You Dare Challenge, prompt one hundred-eighteen, silence. Also for the Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt, write a fic under two hundred words using restless, golden and snow. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

_~~Write about Alice and Frank Longbottom~~_

* * *

Alice awoke with a start, waking up Frank.

"S'matter?" Frank mumbled.

"Nothing, I'm just feeling restless."

"Ok." Frank said, drifting off to sleep. Alice nudged him.

"We should go outside in the snow." Frank muffled a groan.

"Oookay." They got up and got dressed and went outside. The young couple danced and laughed in the snow in the snow until the golden sun came up. As they went inside Alice was thinking one thing. Best night ever.


	17. OotP chapter 35: Beyond the Veil

**A/N For the Harry Potter Chapter Challenge, Order of the Phoenix, chapter fourteen, Beyond the Veil. Also for the Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt, writing a Dean/Luna. Review and enjoy!**

* * *

_~~Write About Luna~~_

* * *

Luna and Dean looked into each other's eyes. First Dean said it. Then Luna.

"I do." Then they kissed with passion, putting all their love into that one kiss. Luna was now Mrs. Luna Thomas. They danced around until dark, newly weds who loved each other. Loved each other with all their might.


	18. HBP Chapter 6: Draco's Detour

**A/N For Harry Potter Chapter Challenges, Half Blood Prince, chapter six, Draco's Detour. Also for Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt, someone else's OTP. I'm doing Tris's, Druna (Draco/ Luna). This is a song parody fic off of Avril Lavine's S8tr boi. The chorus. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

_~~Write About Draco~~_

* * *

He is a Slytherin,

She is a Ravenclaw,

They love each so.

They are married now,

With three kids and they know,

How to rock each other's world.


	19. HBP Chapter 9: The Half Blood Prince

**A/N Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt, write about a character you love. For Harry Potter Chapter Challenge, Half-blood Price, Chapter nine, The Half Blood Prince. Enjoy and review.**

* * *

_~~Write about Hermione~~_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Something weird happened today. It was almost magic! I know there's no such thing as magic but still. I was in Mother's garden today. The flowers hadn't bloomed yet but suddenly when I walked out there they all popped up! In other news I got another A plus on my math test. That's all for today._

_Love,_

_Hermione_


	20. HBP Chapter 10: The House of Gaunt

**A/N For the Harry Potter Chapter Challenge, Half-blood Prince, chapter ten, The House of Gaunt. For the Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt, write a fic under one hundred words. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

_~~Write about Merope~~_

* * *

Merope looked back at her house one last time. Then she kept on running. Running away from her past. Running into her future. She was going to stand to what was true to her. No matter what anyone said. She loved him. It didn't matter that he didn't love her. She loved him no matter what.


	21. HBP Chapter 12: Silver and Opals

**A/N For the Harry Potter Chapter Competition, Half Blood Prince, chapter twelve, Silver and Opals. Also for the Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt, write a femslash fic(Katie/Angelina). Enjoy and review!**

* * *

_~~Write about Katie Bell~~_

* * *

Katie was coming down to the Quidditch Pitch to go flying with Angelina. She still hadn't expressed her feelings for her because she wasn't sure if Angelina would like her back. Katie saw Angelina and she waved. Angelina walked over to her.

"I have something to ask you," Angelina started. She took a deep breath, "I completely and totally understand if you say no, but I wanted to give it a shot. Would you.. go on a date with me?" Katie looked her in the eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes. It's fine if you say no. I've just liked you for a while now." Katie kissed Angelina on the lips, something she wanted to do forever.

"Does that answer your question?"


	22. HBP Chapter 16: A Very Frosty Cristmas

**A/N for the Harry Potter Chapter Challenge, Half Blood Prince, chapter sixteen, A Very Frosty Christmas. Also for the Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt, write a family fic. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

_~~Write About Family~~_

* * *

Celestina Warbeck blasted through the air. Fleur was cringing in the corner. The whole Potter-Weasley clan was in Grimmuald place for Christmas. James and Fred were off wreaking havoc, Rose, Albus, Lily and Hugo were playing some game and the rest were in the kitchen dancing around. They were singing together in harmony. It was a beautiful sight for anyone to see. Family together.


	23. DH Chapter 3: The Dursleys Departing

**A/N For the Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt, write about a character you hate. For the Harry Potter Chapter Challenge, Deathly Hallows, chapter three, the Dursleys Departing.**

* * *

_~~Write about the Dursleys~~_

* * *

Dudley waddled into the living room. It was Christmas time, but not any Christmas. It was Dudley's first one. He saw the tree lined with tens of presents. His mother came in after him.

"Okay Dudders. Which one first?" she asked. Dudley pointed a stubby finger to the biggest one.

"Ooh, that's a very good one." she opened it for him. It was a tricycle. Dudley clapped.

"Yay!" Vernon laughed from the doorway.

"He is his father's son."


	24. DH Chapter 33: The Prince's Tale

"Sev." Severus looked up.

**A/N For Harry Potter Chapter Challenge, Deathly Hallows, chapter thirty-three, The Prince's Tale. For the Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt, write a colllection of five drabbles. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

_~~Write about Severus and Lily~~_

* * *

"A witch? I'm a witch?"

"Yes. She's jealous because she's not special. She's not like us."

"She's still special!"

"She's a Muggle."

"Don't call my sister names!"

* * *

"Hmm?"

"Sev. That's my new nickname for you."

"Sev?"

"Yes. Sev."

"Then I'll call you Lil."

"Lil? I like that." Lily sat down next to Severus.

"Thank you." 'Sev' said.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Lily and Severus were lying down in the grass.

"That one looks like a snake." Severus said, pointing to a cloud.

"No it looks like a lion."

"Snake for Slytherin."

"Lion for Gryffindor."

* * *

Lily looked at Severus in surprise. Tears were staring to come out of her eyes.

"M-m-mudblood?"

"No Lil. I-I didn't mean it." But Lily already was running away.

* * *

Severus watched, hurt as Lily walked away with her hand in Potter's. Stinking, freakin' Potter! Not him. Her best friend. The one who knew her forever. Potter.


	25. GoF Chapter 7: Bagman and Crouch

**A/N For the QLFC. For Harry Potter Chapters, Goblet of fire, chapter seven, ****Bagman and Crouch. ****Hope you enjoy this. I worked hard. I would love you to review! Remember FF&R, follow, favorite nd review! Enjoy!**

* * *

_~~Write about Ludo Bagman or Barty Crouch Senior~~_

* * *

Ludo Bagman hated Barty Crouch. Not Barty Crouch Junior, whom he liked to call BCJ in his head, only in his head though, although he did. Every decent person had a little hate for him for what he did. And Ludo was proud to say that he was a decent person. Maybe he cheated at bets but... Another thing about him was that he rambled. So you must forgive him for this little rant. Back to the point, right. He hated Barty Crouch Senior. Barty never did anything wrong. That much Ludo could admit about him. He was decent enough. Ludo hated Barty's job. He wanted to have that job. But noooo. Ludo was too hot tempered for it. That's the only reason why Barty got the job. Ludo should've gotten it! He worked very hard for it.

* * *

_He made the announcement at noon. Ludo choked on his lunch when he heard. The head was leaving. The head had picked him, Ludo to be head. And his second, Barty Crouch. They would debate over it with the head being judge. Ludo had to win._

* * *

_A woman said round one but no one knew why. It was not a Muggle wrestling match. No, it was a debate. The debate. Well one of five. They couldn't choose who should have the job of head for the Department of International Magic Cooperation. Not like a wrestling match at all. Barty stood up first. Of course _he _went first. He got everything. But not this job if Ludo could help it._

_"I am not here to try and fight," Barty started. "I want to make a job recommendation to my dear friend, Ludo, here. The Sports Department is out of a head. I think that Ludo would make an excellent head for that department." Ludo snorted and got up. Papers from Ludo's desk flew everywhere._

_"And what if I don't want that job?"_

_"You obviously like Quidditch. You played it." You could see the smoke coming out of Ludo's ears._

_"Round one is over." Ludo glared at the woman._

_Barty won that round._

* * *

_"Round two!" said that same woman. It was not a wrestling match! Ludo was annoyed at her._

_Ludo stood up first this time._

_"I should have the job as head because I have experience. When the last Triwizard Tournament was held I help with it." Barty stood up._

_"If I may interrupt, that argument makes no sense." Ludo turned to him._

_"And why not?"_

_"I as well helped with the Tournament. The one before the last. I as well have experience. I am the second." Ludo bit his lip to keep from shouting._

_"Round two is over." The woman said. Ludo hated her._

_Barty won that one as well. He needed one more win to get the job._

* * *

_"Round three."Ludo bit his lip to keep from shouting at her._

_Barty was first again._

_"I wish to have the job because I have been working in the Department of International Magic Cooperation for eight years now. I believe I am ready for the next step. Ludo, on the other hand, had no experience working at a high position in that office. I again recommend him for the head of the Department of Magical Sports." Barty sat back down. Ludo got up._

_"I wish to have the job, because I feel ready for the next two steps. I love to interact with people all over the world. I like to design things and if there is ever another Triwizard Tournament I would love to design it. That is all." Ludo sat down. He felt like he did very well._

_"Round three is now over." The woman said. Ludo stood up._

_"Shut up! Shut up! These aren't rounds! Stop calling them that!"_

_"Barty gets the job." The old head said. Ludo looked at him._

_"What? Why?"_

_"You're too hot tempered for it." Ludo growled._

* * *

Ludo Bagman hated Barty Crouch. Barty Crouch Senior that is. Not Barty Crouch Junior although he did. Every decent person had a little hate for him for what he did. And Ludo was a decent person... There he goes again. But one thing stands in Ludo's mind.

He should've gotten the job.

* * *

**A/N A little advertising. I'm making a new series soon! I don't know what the series is going to be called but the first book will be Upon. Keep you're eyes peeled for it!**

**Pizzas and pianos,**

**Michal**


End file.
